The present invention relates to shoes.
In particular, the present invention relates to shoes of the type used for cross-country skiing.
As is known, shoes of the above type have an upper and/or a lining joined, as by stitching, to the insole of the shoe. Particularly for a shoe of the type used in cross-country skiing, the outsole of the shoe is in the form of a casting, made in a suitable die or mold, and made contiguous with the other components of the shoe.
According to known methods of manufacturing shoes of the above type, the outsole is die cast, for example, under pressure, so as to be contiguous with other parts of the shoe, after the upper or equivalent part of the shoe has been stitched or, for example, cemented to the insole. With conventional cross-country skiing shoes manufactured in this way there is the drawback that the die-cast outsole tends, particularly at the tip of the shoe, to become detached at its upper edge from the upper, or from the protective guard which is situated at the upper at the front tip region thereof.
As is well known, in shoes, particularly of the type used for cross-country skiing, there is at the tip thereof and along the sides of the tip a welt by means of which the shoe is capable of being attached to a ski by way of a suitable ski binding. It is also known to provide the tip portion of shoes of the above type with reinforcements situated within the die-cast outsole of the shoe. With shoes of this general type experience has shown that difficulty is encountered in conventional shoe constructions in maintaining the outsole securely connected with the upper.